


Start Of Something New

by SweetMemories1998



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMemories1998/pseuds/SweetMemories1998
Summary: AU Universe: Flora and Musa spend New Years at the Resort Realm and the nature fairy's parents convince them to go to a party. There they meet a grumpy specialist that annoys Musa to pieces and a charming artist that Flora connects with. It's the perfect night to end their year. Just cute FXH, MXR and a bit of TXT fluff. High School Musical Style.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. As I told everyone that reads A World Of Fiction, I've written a fic for the New Years. This is a bit different from my usual style, but I hope you like it! HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE!

It was New Year's Eve and everything seemed more beautiful, grander, snowy. Some might even say that it seemed magical. It didn't just seem, though, it truly was. The Magic Dimension, home to many magical creatures, was breathtaking. And on that night, it was even more beautiful than ever, lights decorated everyone's homes and the snow was falling beautifully on the planets that allowed it. Some, like Solaria, preferred the weather always sunny and warm, while others, like Zenith, would rather have it snowy and cold.

There was a magical realm called the Resort Realm. It was a huge place where everyone could spend their vocations in the beach, during summer, or in the snow, during winter. In the year of 2016, four young fairies and specialists, man who weren't of magical blood but knew all about magic, were staying there with their families.

Musa and Flora, the two fairies, had come here with Flora's parents and younger sister, since Musa had long since lost her family. The two of them had been the best of friends for years and so, on Flora's 18th birthday, her parents had let her invite Musa to spend a whole week in the Resort Realm. They had had the time of their lives and weren't ready for it to end. They would have to be, though, because that night was the last night of the year and they would be leaving the next morning.

"Come on, Flo!" Musa called from the living room as she awaited for Flora to finish getting ready for their last night out. Flora's parents had convinced them to go on a party hosted at the Resort and the two teens had agreed, even though Flora hated parties. She was more of a calm, homely girl.

"Okay, okay!" Flora responded as she left her room and closed the door behind her.

"Oh My Goodness!" Her mother, Alyssa, screamed. Her green eyes stared at her daughter in amazement as the young girl blushed. "Rollos, come over here." She called her husband, who hurried from the kitchen where he was making pancakes for Flora's sister, Miele. He came out wearing a green cooking apron and a frown on his face.

"This better be very important, I was making my famous pancakes." He complained and Alyssa laughed.

"This is important. Look how beautiful our Flora looks." She told him and Flora blushed once again. She was wearing a long green dress her mother had given her for her birthday with golden heels any girl would die for. She had added some flowers to the dress using her powers and also a crown of them rested on her head.

"Oh My... Look at my little girl. All grown up." Rollos dramatically said as he pretended to cry. Flora smiled at her father while her mother shook her head.

"Oh, daddy, but I'm still your little girl." She said before giving him a hug. He kissed the top of her head and they stayed in their embrace with Alyssa and Musa watching them.

"Those two." Musa said while laughing and Flora's mother nodded.

"Okay, it's time for pictures!" Alyssa excitedly said after the two parted from their hug and she quickly grabbed her camera.

"Mom." Flora gave her a warning look, but Alyssa snapped a picture just then and Flora gave up.

"Come on, girls. It's not everyday our daughter turns 18." Flora rolled her eyes at her parents. For the next few minutes the girls modeled for many pictures before they could finally leave. Flora felt like she was going to her prom, even though that was a few months away.

"Can we go now?" She asked her parents after many pictures were taken.

"Okay, but first I need you to promise me something." Her father told her with a very serious look on his face.

"What is it, dad?" She questioned.

"No boys tonight." Flora blushed even harder than before at these words.

"Of course not, dad." She immediately responded and her father sighed in relief before giving her a hug. Both her parents hugged Musa as well and the two were free to go.

"Your parents are the best, Flo." Musa said after they had left the room, still laughing. Flora smiled too upon seeing her friend so happy.

"I know, but sometimes they're too much." She commented and Musa nodded.

"Yeah, that comment about boys was too much. Like they even have to warn us. There are no cute boys over here." Flora laughed at her friend.

"So you've been searching, huh?" A small blush colored Musa's usually pale cheeks.

"I'm a girl, so yeah, I took a look. It's not as if you didn't." The blue haired girl replied.

"I haven't really. Even if I saw someone cute, it's not as if they would ever be interested in me." Flora sighed and Musa glared at her.

"You need to stop thinking like that, you're wonderful, Flo. And I have a feeling that you might meet someone special soon." Flora smiled appreciatively at her friend and they linked arms before continuing their walk to the party.

"Helia, I'm not so sure about this." In another hotel room, a young man with ginger hair and brown eyes complained to his friend, who had long blue hair tied behind his back and midnight blue eyes.

"Timmy, this suit is perfect." Helia told his friend while helping him make his tie.

"Are you 100% sure?" Timmy asked back while looking himself in the mirror. A nervous look was on his face as he thought about his plan for that night.

"Stop complaining man, you're annoying me." Another friend said from his spot in the red chair. With magenta hair and violet eyes, Riven lived up to his rebel image. Both his friends glared at him because of his comment and he shrugged his shoulders."I'm just saying... Besides, you'll look stupid either way, so go with the suit." He added and Helia sighed.

"Ignore Riven, Timmy. You look great. I'm sure that she'll say yes in a heartbeat." He told his ginger friend, who cast him a smile.

"Thanks, Helia. I really hope she does, I love her so much." A dreamily look came to his face as he thought of Tecna, his girlfriend of 3 years, who he would be proposing to that night. He had been planning it for weeks, rehearsing the speech Helia had helped him make and choosing the perfect ring. Now it was time to put his plan into action.

"Okay, now can we go?" Riven asked the two as he gave them an annoyed look. Helia rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mister impatient. We can go to the stupid party that you convinced us would be the perfect place for Timmy to propose." He said sarcastically and Riven glared.

"Hey, that is the perfect place, I'm telling you. Just because you hate parties, doesn't mean we all do." It was ironic coming from Riven, who had always hated party, but was suddenly a fan. The others didn't know that was because of the secret guitar lessons he had been taking from a friend so that he could charm a girl he was attracted to. Her name was Darcy and she was a witch, but Riven thought she was different from others, more mature and less focused on being evil than in being clever.

"Okay, you've got a point." Helia held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, guys, let's go. If I'm even a second late, Tecna's gonna kill me." Timmy called them and they knew that he was right.

"Let me just grab my sketchbook." Helia said before he went back into his room and grabbed the small bag containing the black notebook and a few pencils. Riven glared at him once he came back.

"Man, you can't take that to a party!" He complained and Helia shrugged his shoulders.

"If I'm forced to go to this party, it's gonna be on my terms." He said firmly and the others didn't argue. They left the room and ran towards the party, hoping to get there before Tecna did.

"Okay, we're here." Flora told Musa as they arrived at the party. They could hear loud music playing and a disco ball was sending colored lights across the room.

"It's kinda cool." Musa attempted to lighten the nature fairy's spirits after seeing her frown.

"Not for me. I guess I'll just sit over there and finish my book." Flora said as she showed Musa the book called "what's your favorite flower?" that she had brought with herself.

"What about me?" Musa asked with raised eyebrows.

"I guess this is your opportunity to take a better look, see if there are any interesting boys." Flora winked at her friend and Musa gave her a look.

"You've been planning this ever since we left, haven't you?" She asked and Flora only smiled. She wasn't a party kind of person and she knew that Musa actually liked parties, so she didn't want her friend to be forced to stay with her, so she had brought her book.

"You know me." Musa rolled her eyes and the two went back to walking around the room. It was rather crowded, so Flora ended up bumping into someone, accidentally. The young man with magenta hair frowned as he was thrown back.

"Can't you see where you're going?" He asked Flora and she attempted to say something, but couldn't.

"Why don't YOU try seeing where you're going!" Musa shot back and Flora cast her friend a thankful smile.

"Who the hell are you?" The young man asked, surprised that a girl had just yelled at him. That didn't happen like, ever.

"I'm someone who always sees where they're going. Also, I don't scream at people if I bump into them." Musa angrily said and the young man seemed like he wanted to hit her. Flora quickly mumbled an apology and then she grabbed Musa's arm and carried her to a couch she had seen.

"Musa, you are just... incorrigible." Flora said while shaking her head, after they were safely sitting on the couch. The blue haired girl still had an angry look on her face as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"He's the one who's incorrigible." She complained and Flora couldn't help but laugh at her childish attitude. "He screamed at you."

"It's okay, he was probably in a hurry." Musa shook her head at Flora's attempt to defend him.

"I don't care. You can't just go and scream at my best friend, unless you want me to kick your ass." Flora smiled brightly at her.

"I love you too." Musa smiled back as they hugged. "Okay, now go check out the cuties because I know that you want to." Flora insisted once they parted and Musa looked unsurely at her.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay?" She questioned and Flora smiled reassuringly.

"Of course, I've got my book and a nice seat, I'll be fine." Musa was convinced by that, so she stood up and looked around for a second.

"I think I'll get a drink first." She said after spotting the bar. She turned back to Flora. "Do you want something?" Flora shook her head and so she walked there by herself. Part of her couldn't stop thinking about the man they had just met and what was his problem. Musa couldn't deny it, she was interested.

"I'm here." Riven screamed as he reached his friends, who were sitting on a table by the bar. Helia sat near an empty seat while Timmy and Tecna sat side by side. The pink haired girl wore a teal dress that matched her eyes that were glaring at Riven.

"You're late, Riven." She scolded and the magenta haired boy glared back.

"And you're obsessive, but we just gotta accept it, right?" Timmy shook his head while Tecna's glare intensified and Helia gave his friend a look.

"Come on, Riven, be nice." He pleaded and Riven sighed before sitting down.

"What took you so long?" Timmy curiously asked. "Considering the distance between the entrance and the bathroom and your normal speed, you should have taken 3 minutes less than you did. So, what happened during those 3 minutes?" Riven shook his head at his friend's words.

"Some girl that wasn't seeing where she was going bumped into me." The three shared an interested look.

"So someone was so incredibly unlucky to bump into you?" Helia asked sarcastically and Riven turned his glare to him.

"What happened to this poor girl?" Tecna curiously asked.

"She was really shy, so her friend stood up for her. And I'll tell you, that was one crazy girl." Riven complained and the 3 smirked. They knew that when Riven would complain about someone like this, it meant something more, it meant he might be interested.

"So, was she cute?" Helia asked with a smirk after Riven blushed.

"No! I mean, I don't know. I was too busy being screamed at to pay much attention!" Now this was even more interesting.

"So she screamed at you? I want to meet this brave girl." Tecna said with a smirk.

"She must be some girl, to be screaming at Riven." Helia said and Timmy nodded, being too afraid of Riven's reaction to drop in a comment of his own.

"Okay, can we stop talking about it? This isn't why we're here!" Riven screamed and they knew they had reached the line.

"Riven's right, we're here for a very special reason." Timmy said and Tecna smiled at him. She had no idea that he was planning on proposing.

"Of course, it's New Year's Eve. Happy New Year, Timmy." She excitedly said and Timmy stared at her for a second before speaking again.

"But that's not the only reason we're here, there's something I need to tell you, Tec." Her expression changed to worry as she stared at him. Helia and Riven understood this was their cue to leave, so they made up excused to do so. Helia went to the bar while Riven went to look for Darcy. He had barely taken a few steps when a bright light shone on him and he had to close his eyes.

"What the hell?" He muttered to himself as he attempted to see through the lights. Soon he felt someone pushing him and he almost fell to the ground.

"Come on, man, move!" A young man with short blonde hair and blue eyes told him.

"What?" Riven asked, confused and angry. He got ready for a fight that never came.

"You have to go to the stage, you were chosen." The blonde repeated and Riven raised his eyebrows.

"I was chosen?" He asked and the man smiled.

"Yep, get ready to sing?" Before Riven could understand what the man was talking about, he was pushed towards the stage by many people and so he had no choice but to climb the few stairs towards it. As he looked at the crowd, he could see Helia at the bar looking amused and Tecna and Timmy barely paying him attention as the ginger boy was kneeling down while probably showing her the ring.

"Oh, no." He muttered as he understood what was going on.

Musa was standing by the bar after getting her drink when suddenly a bright light shone on her and she was unable to see. "What the hell?" She screamed and moved to escape the glow. When she was able to see, she noticed that the light had come from the stage, where a young man with brown hair and eyes was holding up a microphone.

"And now we have just selected our new singers, everybody!" The man was screaming excitedly and Musa understood what this was. She wondered for a second if she should go to the stage and sing, it's not as if she didn't know it, but never before had she performed in front of an audience.

"Come on, don't be shy." She heard someone say and she turned around to find a boy with blue hair and eyes that was smiling warmly at her.

"So you think I should go up there?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Yep, my friend was summoned as well and I'd give anything to watch him sing." Musa decided to do it, so she walked towards the stage and climbed the stairs. When she looked at who would be her partner, she was shocked.

"You've got to be kidding me." Both said at the same time. He glared at her and she returned it.

"So, now, ladies and gentleman, it's time for these two over here to perform a well known song. Do you guys know Start Of Something New?" The man with brown hair and eyes asked the two and both nodded. That song was a popular one, so everyone knew it. Riven only knew it because of his guitar lessons and he was glad for that. The song started and soon Riven started singing as he tried to ignore the fact that his best friends were watching him.

Helia was standing at the bar, watching Riven singing and having the time of his life when he saw her. He didn't even know why his eyes were attracted to her, but he was glad for it. She had caramel skin, brown hair and beautiful emerald eyes that were glued to the book she held. Helia didn't know why, but he felt like he had to know her. He wanted to, so he walked over to where she was sitting. When he was a few feet away, he was able to see the title of her book and he smiled as he recognized it.

Being an artist, Helia was very interested in nature as well, he thought it was fascinating how something so beautiful could exist. He had always enjoyed painting landscapes, such as gardens and rivers. He even travelled to Limphea, the planet of nature, knowing that the most beautiful sceneries would be there. Recently he had purchased the same book that girl was reading so that he could have a better understanding of nature. The book spoke mostly of flowers, but after all, these were his favorite things related to nature.

He was so busy thinking about the book that he barely noticed it when she put it down and looked at him.A small blush colored her cheeks as she noticed that he had been staring at her and she thought of something to say to him.

"Hello." She muttered, but he heard her clearly. Helia gave her a bright smile that melted her heart as he walked closer to her.

"Hello there." She looked at him, shy and insecure, and he sat down by her side.

"What are you doing?" She asked him surprisingly and he was shocked.

"I'm sitting by your side, is that okay?" He asked and she blushed.

"Yes, it's just, I'm not used to it." She told him and she wanted to disappear. Great way to make a good impression, Flora!

"You're not used to people sitting with you?" He asked, a bit confused.

"No, not people. Just guys." She blushed even harder. Oh how she wished Musa was there.

"Well, I don't understand why any guy wouldn't want to sit next to such a beautiful flower like yourself." He complimented and was glad to see her smile.

"Thanks, hmm..." He replied quickly.

"Helia. It's my name." He said after she gave him a confused look.

"I'm Flora." She smiled before extending her hand and he gently kissed it, much to her surprise.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, milady." He was intrigued with her just as she was with him.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" She questioned and he laughed.

"I guess you could say that." He smiled at her. "But from what I can tell, so are you. I wouldn't expect anyone here to be reading a book."

"Well, I'm not such a fan of parties, so I decided that if I must come, I'll do it on my own terms." She replied and his smile intensified.

"That's exactly what I told my friends before coming here." He showed her the beg and pulled out his sketchbook. "You see, I've brought my own book." She looked at the book in surprise and amazement.

"May I see it?" She asked and he nodded. He felt so comfortable with her even after a few minutes of knowing her, it was truly amazing. Usually Helia would show no one his drawings, but giving them to her was too easy.

"Wow! These are amazing!" She gasped as she saw some paintings of sceneries and a few portraits.

"Thanks! They're not my best work, those are in another book." He told her and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well, then I guess you must be very famous." He shook his head.

"Nah, I don't usually show my work to anyone." She put her hand on her heart.

"I feel honored." Both laughed and she handed him back the sketchbook.

"So, I know you're not a party fan, just as I'm not, but would you care for a dance?" She was surprised, but happy.

"I'd love to." She took his extended hand and he lead her towards the dance floor. She blushed as he put his arms around her waist and she put her own around his neck. She could hear the song Start Of Something New playing and she even thought that she knew the singer from somewhere.

"This song's great, isn't it?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yes, I do love it. I think I even know the singer." She replied and he laughed, to which she was confused.

"So you've heard Riven singing before?" He asked her and she shook her head, confused.

"Who's Riven?" She asked and he pointed at the stage.

"There he is, the great Riven." Flora was surprised to see the guy that had bumped into her before and even more surprised to find Musa singing with him.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Helia questioned and she smiled.

"I know Riven, we had an unfortunate accident earlier, when I bumped into him." Helia's eyes widened.

"So you're the girl he screamed at before?" He asked, thinking that he would have to scold Riven later.

"Yes. And that girl he's singing with, that's my friend, Musa." Helia was even more surprised.

"That's so crazy. What a coincidence." She nodded her head. Just then the song ended and Helia saw both of their friends walking towards them. He had a feeling this wouldn't go so well.

When the song ended, Musa and Riven got off stage and started looking for their friends. After spotting Flora and Helia, they started walking towards them and were surprised to find themselves going in the same direction. "Are you following me?" Riven rudely asked as he turned back. Musa glared at him, fed up with his attitude.

"No, why would anyone follow you?" She boldly asked.

"Says she who knows nothing about singing and is incapable of following me." Musa's eyes widened at the comment and she got so angry that she slapped him.

"Never say that again or I'll kick your ass, got it?" She threatened as Riven was so shocked by the slap that he didn't move. Flora and Helia saw the fight and quickly ran to them.

"Riven!" Helia warned as he watched his friend getting worked up. He quickly stood in front of the magenta haired boy.

"Musa, what are you thinking? Apologize!" Flora scolded her friend as she glared at her. Musa looked at Riven before replying.

"He's the one that has to apologize, he totally insulted me." She dramatically said.

"Well, you screamed at me." Riven attempted to defend himself and failed.

"Only because you screamed at Flora." Musa said angrily and Riven prepared a response that never came.

"People, please, stop fighting! It's New Year, for crying out loud!" Helia screamed as he attempted to get their attention.

"Helia's right. We should focus on being friendly right now." Flora added and Musa smirked at her.

"Helia, huh? So you've made yourself an acquaintance?" Flora blushed and Helia smiled at Musa.

"Indeed, Flora and I were just talking. It's nice to meet you, Musa." Musa was surprised by such kindness after spending the night with Riven, so she was at a loss of words.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Everyone turned their heads to look at Timmy and Tecna, who came their way. The couple was hugging as huge smiles were on their faces.

"Hey, you two." Riven smirked, for once.

"Guess what just happened?" Tecna asked and him and Helia faked surprise.

"What?" Helia asked and smiled upon seeing the bright smile that came to her face.

"We're engaged!" Tecna excitedly screamed as she showed them the ring.

"Oh My God! That's so great, congratulations!" Flora said to the happy couple. Even though she didn't know who they were, she was happy for them. That was just the kind of person she was, selfless and kind.

"Thanks so much,..." Tecna paused as she realized she had no idea who this girl was."Wait a minute, who are you?" She curiously asked and Flora blushed.

"Well, my name's Flora." She muttered and Tecna barely heard her.

"Flora and I met a few minutes ago." He told her and the pink haired girl smiled.

"Oh, I see. It's nice to meet you, Flora. I'm Tecna." She said and smiled at the shy girl who gave her an appreciative smile in return before they shook hands.

"And I'm Musa, Flora's friend." Musa introduced herself and Riven scoffed.

"You should change that to Musa, the girl who absolutely doesn't sing." He said with a smirk and she glared at him once again.

"Do you want me to kick your ass again?" She asked him with raised eyebrows and a very serious expression. Timmy intervened before this could turn into a fight.

"Ignore him, Musa, he's always grumpy, even more when he likes someone. I'm Timmy, by the way." Musa smirked at Riven's expression and she gladly shook Timmy's hand. Flora then did the same.

"So, do you guys want to go outside? I heard that there will be fireworks." Helia said and everyone nodded before following him outside. They got there just as the fireworks started and it was amazing. Throughout the show, Tecna and Timmy hugged each other and Flora put her head on Helia's shoulder as he put his arm around her. Even Riven and Musa were more civil to each other and they even talked a bit about their lives, getting more interested in each other by the minutes.

It was a perfect moment, a perfect way to end their year. Later they would have to separate and go back to their own lives, but at least they had this moment to be together. And who knew, they might become great friends after this night.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Did you like the parallels with HSM? What about the cute romantic scenes? And the scenes with Musa and Riven?


End file.
